Talk:Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Archive 2
Pictures about Hitsugaya's tecniques Can I add these pictures about Ryuusenka, and Sennen Hyourou to Hitsugaya's zanpakutou tecniques? I don't really think those pics show anything, they are just ice. I think for his techniques we really do need gifs to explain what is going on--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 16:51, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I agree. Strange, I could swear that the article had a gif of Hitsugaya stabbing "Aizen" and using Ryuusenka. And I suppose a gif of him using Sennen Hyoro on Luppi would be the best way to show that technique. Mohrpheus 16:55, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Censorship and More Trivia? I've noticed that when Hitsugaya's ice clone is slashed in the anime, it doesn't bleed, while in the manga, it does. I think we need the old picture of the clone being slashed back and put it and the anime version together to show the differences. Also as it seems, you don't see petals behind Hitsugaya in the anime anymore. It's sorta speculative, but I think it is worth noting as the petals do appear in the manga once more and it's odd to see that they don't in the anime. Gold3263301 23:18, June 8, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that there were no petals during their fight in the anime as well. That would go to the trivia section. As for the bleeding clone, I don't think that it would necessarily be put into a censorship section as the anime tends to be a bit less bloody than the manga. A note could be placed in the Ice Clone section that in the anime, the clone doesn't bleed or something. Censorship is more of a drastic change like when Matsumoto loses her midsection in the manga but gets hit for internal damage in the anime. That's my opinion anyways. --Shinitenshi 03:20, June 10, 2010 (UTC) It can't really fit into the abilities section, since that part of the article is supposed to be in-universe. But Shinitenshi's right about the trivia section - the ice flower thing is a pretty significant oversight. Mohrpheus 04:12, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Urahara Kisuke, a prodigy? I was wondering why, under HItsugaya's "Child-Genius" heading, that Urahara Kisuke is mentioned as the only person who is equally as gifted, when no reference to Urahara being a particular prodigy in anything but intelligence is ever noted in the manga. Meanwhile, both Gin and Kaien have been called geniuses, and are the only characters to date to have been called as such. Curious91 (talk) 08:43, August 29, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know the last prodigy to enter the Gotei 13 before Hitsugaya according to the manga is Gin. Urahara while stated to be the smartest person in bleach may have been a prodigy but such a thing was never confirmed. That should be changed to reflect that.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 08:54, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Bankai In Hitsugaya's fight with Luppi, he states that as long there is water in the atmosphere, he can replenish his Bankai. Doesn't this contradict those petals?? [[User:BlazeUchiha|'BlazeUchiha']] (Talk) 16:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hitsugaya never confirmed that the petals were a time limit for his Bankai - that was just Shawlong speculating. So we can't really say for sure. Even so, both statements can be true - just because he can only be in his Bankai for a limited time (seems unlikely at this point) doesn't mean that he can't regenerate it with water. Mohrpheus (talk) 13:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) yeah but he did say in his battle with tia hallibel that he new his bankias weaknesses better than anyone as the facusses is on his deteriorating pedals. Rigoberto60 (talk) 14:29, January 8, 2011 (UTC technically, if he can repair himself as long as there's water everywhere, shouldn't he be invincible against tia hallibel?? i mean like..her resurrecion, tiburon, is all water. First, please sign your posts with the four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your comments!! Secondly, Hitsugaya does not heal himself with his ice but heals his Bankai when it is damaged, which he can do as long as there's water in the air, no he wouldn't be invincible!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 06:59, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Something I noticed I'm rather new to Bleach, so I'm still on about Chapter 180. But one thing I noticed is that Hitsugaya has a tendency to sneak up on people and scare the crap out of them (Hinamori and Matsumoto). Is that worth mentioning in the article? Waterdrop95 (talk) 05:59, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Considering both characters were distracted by being deep in thought, it's really more about his timing at sneaking up on both of them, rather than it being a habit. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 06:04, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Either way its not really a personality trait and its junk trivia so it doesn't really have a place in the article--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 06:20, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Gif SennenHyōrō.gif|Sennen Hyoro HyōtenHyakkasō.gif|Hyoten Hyakkaso HyōryūSenbi.gif|Hyoryu Senbi and Hyoryu Senbi Zekku There was a comment earlier on this page from Mohrpheus that maybe Hitsugaya's power section needed some gifs as we can't really have stills for his ability as they are just ice. I thought I would make some. Here is the first one. I figure they might be of use in the image gallery even if we don't use it in the article itself. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:29, December 7, 2010 (UTC) The gif looks pretty good; it captures the scope of the technique a lot better than the time he used it against Luppi. But now that I think about it, asides from the ordinary ice dragon flow from his sword, we don't have many pictures of Hyorinmaru's abilities at all. Do you by any chance have a gif of Hyoten Hyakkaso? Because now that I think about it, the current pic "just shows ice" like previously suggested ones for other techniques did. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 01:52, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Here is it. I'll probably see about making one or two more when I sit down later tonight to make the half dozen or so gifs I have to from the latest episode. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 09:49, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Trivia In Hitsugaya's trivia section, it mentions his rank in the popularity poll. But why does it mention that he beat Rukia by ___ votes. It is unecessary, and to me, it seems whoever wrote that has something personal against Rukia. I say that part should be removed. NightTrain (talk) 22:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) While I see your point, things aren't put in the articles in order to mock other characters, in fact, such fanboy-ism is frowned upon here!! The articles deal with simple facts and that piece of information is fact, not an opinion, he won the poll by that amount!! If something like so that mean she sucks or something equally degrading then yes, of course it would be removed, however, the Trivia section deals with interesting facts about the character and that's an intereting fact!! It's no different from stating that Rukia has consistently been the most popular female in the polls, because, as she has finished the highest female characters in the polls everytime, this information is also fact and not put in there to mock a character!! Fact is fact, not slandering another character in anyway!! SunXia (talk) 23:20, March 11, 2011 (UTC) II am well aware of what is frowned upon here. But what I'm saying is that it shouldn't mention Rukia in particular. NightTrain (talk) 23:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) It mentions Rukia in particular because she came in right after him in second place (with Hitsugaya being in first). It has nothing to do with character preference; it has to do with fact. It's just elaborating on how much space there was between them for first place. If it had been Ichigo instead of Rukia, it would have said Hitsugaya beat Ichigo by ___ votes, just as it would have been if it had been any other character. It's a fact, it's interesting, some people might want to know it, so there's no reason it should be removed. .Seshat. (talk) 23:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree with NightTrain, the rule for trivia is that it has to be directly relevant to the character. This is why trivia like "_______ was the first _______ to _______. ________ was the second to do this" is considered junk. The very fact that another character could be mentioned in Rukia's place demonstrates that mentioning her at all is pointless. No other character poll mention makes this comparison, anyway. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 00:06, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I actually agree with NightTrain and Mohrph, there is really no point in mentioning who was second or how many difference in votes there was. All that is relevant to Hitsugaya's article is that he was first place and that he got X votes, if anyone wants to know anything else, we have the Popularity Polls article for further information on the topic. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 00:18, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok then, it's on Byakuya's page as well, how Orihime was edged out by 35 votes!! It also mentions Hitsugaya in Rukia's Trivia section on how he was first in the poll!! It's always been like that since I've been here so I didn't see anything wrong with it!! If it's because it should only be related to the character that's fine but I don't see it as character-bashing to mention facts!! SunXia (talk) 11:07, March 12, 2011 (UTC) So do I have permission to change it or not? And just to make myself clear to SunXia, I'm not saying the trivia is junk, I'm saying that it shouldn't mention Rukia. NightTrain (talk) 04:27, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I went ahead and removed that from the three mentioned articles. How much they beat another character by is irrelevant. -- Gracias Godisme, also here's a tip SunXia. I've been on this wiki a lot more now, and just because something on has been on an article for a long time, doesn't mean it's correct. You'd be surprised how long incorrect info can be on an article and remain unnocticed. Such as my recent edit on the Espada page(check the talk page for it). NightTrain (talk) 05:02, March 22, 2011 (UTC) I've been here longer, I doubt I need many tips thanks, I just liked those aspects for the articles since I'm a sucker for facts!! Bothers me little since we have a page with all of the polls on them anyway which I wasn't aware of before yesterday!! I have nothing against taking off irrelevant things, but I merely replied to the point you made as if it had something against Rukia when it merely mentioned facts!! I was merely disagreeing with the character-bashing aspect of your original post, which it wasn't!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 10:35, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Error? I don't know if this is important, but I noticed something in the Hyoryu Senbi gif. It's nothing to do with the gif, mind you. If you look carefully and wait for the view to shift to his hands on his sword, then it shows quite clearly two arms, and both with sleeves and with ice-covered hands. ''In fact, this is all it shows in the gif. Daiguren Hyorinmaru's dragon head is mysteriously absent. It's probably just junk, but hey. I just noticed that it wasn't mentioned anywhere else. Aeron Solo wuz here (talk) 18:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Hair style If you check the manga of hitsugaya's past or the in the anime even, the "new" hairstyle is very similar to the one he had before he became a shinigami.[[User:SalmanH|''SalmanH]] (Talk) 20:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Using Toshiro's original name? I get that Toshiro likes being called "Captain Hitsugaya" however, shouldn't we be using their first names like we've been doing for the other characters? It's my opinion, and I'm not sure if others would agree with me but please do support this opinion so we can change his name from Hitsugaya back to Toshiro. Firstly, please sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~)!! And secondly, very few people in the series refer to him using his first name, everyone uses his surname, like Urahara or Yamamoto, so changing it to Toshiro serves no purpose!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 09:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) So much for the support :| .... Useless topic. Please delete this topic if it's possible. Genius Vs Prodigy I've been thinking about this for awhile but wanted to form the right words before bringing it up. Why is Tōshirō, Gin, and Kaien classified as "Genius Intellect" when it is more their natural apptitude that maid them stand out. On the other hand, Kisuke is well-known as an intellectual genius, maybe even as a child he had prodigious intellect, but that doesn't mean he was naturally gifted in combat. I strongly believe that the "Genius Intellect" title for the child prodigies be changed to "Innate Talent" as that is what made them really stand out. Steveo920, 17:53, September 17, 2011 :Genius is what was stated. During Shunsui's battle with Starrk, Shunsui said Hitsugaya was a genius. Prodigys are considered geniuses.-- Add-On to "Changing his name back to Toshiro" This is actually an add-on to my previous topic "Using Toshiro's first name" but wasn't sure if I was allowed to edit it and post my opinion on it since it was a 'closed subject', but I still have some things to say after watching Bleach. I've been re-watching some previous episodes and what I noticed was that they only refer to Toshiro as "Captain HItsugaya" to show respect based upon their rankings. An example would be when Toshiro refers to everyone by their last name such as Ichigo, whom he refers to "Kurosaki" along with Orihime and some others. He even refers to Gin as "Ichimaru" and does not call him by his first name. Furthermore, it does not only apply toward Toshiro, but with the other Captains. :So if everyone calls him by his last name, why would we call him by his first?-- We discussed this again, only handful of people call him by his first name, most others call him Hitsugaya, like the rest of the Captains!! the only one really referred to by first name is Byakuya and that's because one of the main characters also has the surname of Kuchiki!! No we should change it to Toshiro when he more commonly referred to as Hitsugaya!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) That can also apply to Matsumoto as well. Only a handful of people call Matsumoto "Rangiku", like the rest of the Captains, and Captain Hitsugaya in particular. Might as well change her name to Matsumoto if that's how you're going to judge it. For the last time, please sign your posts and no, again, your above point is that everyone calls Hitsugaya by his last name. Only Ichigo calls him Toshiro. As such, it is proper to refer to him by his last name. Enough people call Rangiku by her first name to warrant usage of it. It is largely writer choice but Hitsugaya is not being changed.-- Earring I don't know if anyone noticed but is Toshiro wearing a earring in Bleach chapter 495 page 14? Or is it just me? :Either that or it's a gash. Kind of hard to tell. maggosh 13:09, June 7, 2012 (UTC) ::O.o Toshirō is wearing an earring? But it seems it's an earring. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 13:41, June 7, 2012 (UTC) :This really isnt relevant enough to even to bring this up or rather to properly showcase your point without more info to go on.-- ::The image is clear. ~IndxcvNovelist (talk | | PR | RLS) 14:18, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Could just be the outline of his cheek or jawbone. I didn't see earring when I looked at the picture. --Northstar1012 (talk) 15:23, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Its too early to tell, we have a single frame of an unclear image. It could be an outline, it could be an earring, it could anything. Until a more clear image comes out, we are not adding anything.-- Bankai and the temperature Is it worth mentioning that Hitsugaya's Bankai will vanish and be rendered unusable if the air is dry when it is very hot outside? When the Vandenreich started using the stolen Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru did evaporate. Kamikaze839 (talk) 00:35, December 28, 2012 (UTC) That already seems obvious to me, since it operates by manipulating the water in the air, and thus cannot be used if there is none, but I think it's worth mentioning anyway.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:58, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Rewording I would like to discuss the matter of re-wording a statement. SunXia's claim is that it was a sentence that didn't need re-worded, but I don't see that as a major issue. especially not one that should be dwelled on. Original: "Rangiku then tells him he should become a Shinigami, stating that kids with power as strong as his need to learn how to bring their power under control. She explains that if he stays the way he is, his power will end up killing his grandmother." My edit: "Rangiku then tells him he should become a Shinigami, stating that kids with power as strong as his need to learn how to bring their power under control. She explains that if he stays the way he is, his powerful riatsu will end up killing his grandmother." I just wanted to bring this up because I don't feel that it's something that had to be undone. The revised statement does not violate any rules or regulations, as far as I'm concerned. --Mokierie (talk) 16:21, July 23, 2013 (UTC) :Please remember to use headings in regards to new topics. I did not discuss this sentence with you at all, the reason I undid it was because there was needless additions and several Typos eg- you did not spell the word Reiatsu correctly. It was a needless addition that was typed incorrectly. I actually asked you to open a discussion about you changing the color of Harribel's eyes without discussion. Apologies for the Harribel incident. I admit that the changing of her eye color was an act of frustration, as I was flustered when I did so. I went with my own opinion instead of what the manga stated. And about the typo, "Reiatsu" was a simple mistake. I'd known how to spell it, but I guess I just skipped the 'e' without realizing it. The quote above from my edit was copy & paste, so I didn't catch it then, either. Haven't you ever made a typing error? My only claim here is that I was only trying to use different wording; the word "power" is used at least two or three times in just that one paragraph. I only intent was to take away the redundancy. --Mokierie (talk) 03:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hyōrinmaru ice-stitching ability thing I'm not quite sure, but would it be worth noting that Hyōrinmaru can make use of the ice to act as a form of first aid, keeping together damaged body parts. My evidence of this is, is that after being struck by Bazz-B's Burner Finger 2 and Hitsugaya regained his bankai, He used Hyōrinmaru to place Ice over he recent wound, most likely acting like a bandage. Skitzo1 (talk) 22:54, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :Problem with stating this specifically is that its speculative to assume its nothing more then simple ice and that its the woven ice being used.--